Young Restless Stupid
by wickedrobotics
Summary: They believe that they could do it. The ring proved it. But, they were too young. Too restless. Too stupid to know that it wasn't that easy. It's so easy to fall in love with another. Christy Hemme/Alex Shelley : T For Blood


The glass shattered against the wall as the curse words flew with ease out of his mouth. Still she stood, staring at the mark. Flicking her eyes back towards him, rage boiled in her throat as she clenched her jaw. How had this all came to be? How had all the memories of past become forsaken? He took what event, and blew it out. Temper taking over. Her eyes rolled back as she looked away from him, denying tears their entrance.

Young. Stupid. Restless. Yet, they believed that they knew a damn thing about love enough for her to wear a ring of silver and diamonds on her finger. Insulting every part of her being, he threw all the anger he boiled up into the words he vomited at her. Her slender hand reached up and ran back into the red hair she so treasured. His words stung with every shot.

"Stop.." She managed to muster out as a mere whisper. For all the anger she had in her throat, she managed to seem completely weak standing there. "Stop what?" He questioned as he took a step towards her before stopping.

"How..dare you..blame this on me…" She whispered again, every ounce of her power zapped as his eyes pierced her soul. "You think..that it's not your fault?" He questioned her again. Her tongue hit the back of her teeth as she stared up at him. Everything about her weak, and drained. Every night, it was something different. It had been months since she had started to question her decision that was accepted with the word, yes. Her finger twisted the ring around her hand as they just stared at each other. The room around them quiet, but littered with broken glass, broken plates, and an array of other objects. That night play vividly in her head, little did she know, it played in his as well.

He basically charged past her, and in order not to get hit, she slid her back against the door frame, her sad eyes watching him past her in a fury of anger and hate. Nothing she could say would make this better. It was simple to realize that one of them has checked completely out of the relationship a long time ago. It felt as if all was lost to her. Her eyes slid to the ring on her finger as slowly, she slid to the floor. A sigh escaped her lips as she began to recount everything that went down.

"_I cheated."_

_She stated ever so blunt, red hair hiding the eyes filled with regret and sorrow. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes filled with confusion. The plate crashed against the floor as food spilled along the tile. "What?" He questioned as his head turned slightly. She began to stammer and her stomach felt the need to spread across the floor. "..I fell in love with someone else…" His eyes narrowed. If only he knew that that someone else did not return the feelings that the red head had towards him. "I didn't…really cheat..but I feel like it." She mumbled softly._

_He scoffed and looked away from her. "Obviously you did cheat with him or you wouldn't have confessed that." He spat at her. She knew that if she told him..that she had yet to have psychical contact with this man, he wouldn't believe her. She stood paralyzed in the door way as she watched him. His eyes downward, and he faced away from her. Her urge to touch him was strong as she watched his body tense. Then he spit something out that she didn't brace herself for._

"_You aren't worth it."_

_Her eyes widen slightly. Her ego shattered across the floor in front of her as she racked her mind for a comeback. Nothing as her mind drew blanks. Her eyes glazed over, but she refrained from crying. She spaced for a moment. "You bitch." He let out in a rage filled voice as a plate slammed against the wall._

Her eyes stared at the kitchen floor as she began to clean. She hadn't exactly cheated, but her heart was elsewhere and to her, she felt like she had cheated on him. It wasn't right for her to say that her entire being was in this, when she had checked out so long ago. She heard slamming from upstairs and with a flick of her hand, she let out a soft scream. The blood dripped to the floor. An accident? Not entirely. It streaked across her hand as her eyes flicked to the door.

No one was there. She was a lone again. Something she completely deserved. Standing up, her body barely able to hold her weight. She began to walk. Feet hit the stairs lightly as she applied pressure to the hand that matched her hair. She managed to slip into the bathroom under the cover of the slams that came from the bedroom they shared. Slidding the blood stained hand across the wall, she stared at herself. The person that looked back at her was not the person she thought she was. She was suppose to be so much stronger than this. Here she stared at the mirror, broken, bent, and weak.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as the gauze she held between her teeth slipped from their grip. "Fuck.." She mumbled as she wrapped the hand and out of the corner of her eye she watched him pass the bathroom, bags in his hands. A frown formed on her lips as she rushed after him. "Wait…" He stopped dead on the stairs, causing her to stumble to a stop in order not to touch him. "Wait..what? I don't want you." The end of a long straight edge knife hit her heart as he kept down the stairs. "You bitch. How do you expect me to wait! You cheated!" He let out as he hit the front door. "You stupid…fucking bitch." The bottom of the steps was where she stood, unmoving. "I..I didn't cheat like that…I gave my heart away." Shooting out his hand from his side, he stared at her. She shook her head slightly as his eyes narrowed. "Alex.."

It glittered in his hand as with swift movement, he opened the door. "It's over." He said as he tossed his suitcases out onto the porch. "Fuck you." The words filled with venom as the door slammed shut. With that, he was gone and suddenly, her heart shattered. The world began to spin as she slumped to the floor. Her eyes glazed with water, but still tears did not fall. Her thumb grazed the former ring bearing finger.

"I'm..so sorry."  
>With that, her life began to spiral slowly out of control.<p> 


End file.
